El Maestro del Shonenngakotsu
by dabrian
Summary: El torneo termino, hao murio pero... un nuevo enimigo aparece, fue sellado por hao hace 1000 años...podra Yoh y sus amigos derrotar a este enemigo? podra una chica nueva poner celosa a Anna? es romanceaventuraaccionhumor.ACTUALIZADO
1. El principio del presente

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, este capitulo se remonta en la primera vida de Hao, muestra lo que pudo ser la causa de su muerte y también el origen de este nuevo enemigo Shinn

.' mi nombre es Brian, espero que se entretengan

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El Maestro del Shonenngakotsu

CAPITULO 1 El pasado del presente

Año 1024 d.C en algún lugar de la gran mansión Asakura……

Hinamoto: Maestro Hao, maestro Hao.

Hao¿Qué sucede Hinomoto?

Hinomoto: Los Guerreros del Maestro del Shonenngakotsu están aproximándose maestro¿que vamos a hacer? O.O

Hao: Hahahahahhah

Hinomoto: pero maestro Hao, este no es el momento para estar riendo, están apunto de atacarnos O.o

Hao: Que diminuto eres.

Hinomoto: peeee…ro.

Hao: de espaldas mirando hacia el horizonte yen tono serio> prepara a nuestros hombres, enfrentelos sin temor, yo me encargare de él……..

Hinomoto: preocupado pero señor, son demasiados, además esta usted seguro de que podrá contra el Maestro del Shonenngakotsu?.

Hao: girándose bruscamente hacia hinomoto> mmmm, me decepcionas Hinomoto, tu mejor que nadie más conoce mi gran poder y encima de eso osas avergonzar el apellido Asakura con tu cobardia.

Hinomoto: Arrodillado y con la cabeza en el piso> discúlpeme maestro Hao, me deje llevar por la desesperación, enseguida preparare a nuestros hombres y discípulos mas fuertes; confié en nosotros , nos encargaremos de defender lo que nos pertenece, no lo decepcionaremos .

Hao: bien…retírate que tienes una pelea que dirigir….

Hinomoto: si! retirándose hasta la puerta del cuarto> Cuídese Maestro.

Hao:………… Que lo grandes espíritus te guíen Hinomoto.

Hinomoto sale de la habitación con un rumbo quizás definido, el iba preparado para morir, preparado para enfrentar la mas sangrienta batalla que se hubiera llevado en la historia de los espíritus, él , su ejercito y sus discípulos enfrentarían al más temido y poderoso ejercito conformado por shamanes, sacerdotes, y mikos muy poderosos comandados por un Gran Mago de lo místico el gran Shinn , Maestro del Shonenngakotsu.

Hinomoto: bien maestro Akisho, este es el plan , el maestro Hao a previsto que el ejercito enemigo llegara aquí al amanecer , estaremos preparados con nuestros flancos, nuestros guerreros shamanes Irán al frente sin hacer sus posesiones, mientras que los y las mikos irán atrás de ellos con sus arcos preparados , y nuestros sacerdotes estarán encerrados en un campo espiritual que se forjara justo en una parte estratégica en el campo de batalla , mientras meditan para curar con su poder espiritual a nuestros guerrors y disminuir así las bajas.

Akisho: bien , me parece un buen plan maestro Hinomoto, no se podía esperar menos del discípulo numero uno de el Gran Maestro Hao -este comentario hizo sonrojar a Hinomoto- y para todo esto Hinomoto mientras nosotros peleamos arduamente el maestro Hao que hará?.

Hinomoto: -despertando de sus sueños de grandeza -Pues no se quedará en casa tomando te caliente verdad ?-este comentario disgusto a Akisho.

Akisho: Mocoso insolente, como te atreves a burlarte de un Maestro de más rango que tu- dijo muy molesto

Hinomoto : sin inmutarse> Veo que cuando uno envejece se vuelve más cascarrabias Akisho-dijo muy sarcásticamente el joven maestro, lo cual enojó al anciano maestro Akisho.

Akisho: ya verás mocoso , cuando regrese te dare tu merecido…

Hinomoto: ignorando al viejo y dirigiéndose a los demás maestros> el Maestro Hao me ha pedido que nos encarguemos de el ejército, porque el teme que el mismísimo Shinn vendrá a atacarlo, por eso él se encuentra meditando en su templo porque mañana será la batalla y enfrentarse al mismísimo Shinn necesita de un gran poder espiritual , puesto que el no es un shaman , es un mago.

Maestro1: mmmm tiene razón

Maestro2: ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder de derrotar al Maestro del Shonenngakotsu Shinn, puesto que aparte de controlar poder espiritual posee un gran poder mágico capaz de hacer atrocidades.

Maestro3: si , es verdad, el único capaz de hacerle frente es el gran Maestro del Yin-Yang Hao, porque posee el más alto poder espiritual de todos los hombres en este mundo.

Maestro1: si , pero aun así será muy difícil poder vencerle.

Maestro2: Hinomoto, prepara el rosario de los 1080, creo que se necesitará mañana.

Hinomoto: apretando lo puños pero Maestro , mi esposa aun no se recupera, podría decaer.

Akisho: ya escuchaste mocoso, ese rosario es tan poderoso que es necesario que se utilize.

Maestro3: así es , es tan poderoso que es capaz de suprimir lo poderes del Maestro Hao.

Maestro1: si, eso es verdad, en el se contienen las técnicas más poderosas de la gran familia Asakura.

Akisho: ya escuchaste mocoso, mañana el rosario será utilizado así que tu esposa también irá a la batalla.

Hinomoto: con cara de odio> así será maestros……..

Hinomoto se apartó de la sala de mandos y se dirigió a su casa, en donde se encontraría con su esposa, Hinomoto era un muchacho de de 16 años descendiente directo de los Asakura, era un joven muy poderoso y de gran madurez para su corta edad, era de estatura media, cabello alborotado, (estilo Yoh) y de músculos bien definidos, sus ojos eran alegres, pero su forma de ser era directa y ruda( era pues el primo menor de Hao y a su vez su alumno desde que tenia 8 años) su infancia fue fría puesto que al descubrir su gran poder había sido mandado a entrenar con su primo mayor Hao que era considerado un genio y prodigio del poder espiritual, Hao tenía 22 años cuando lo recibió como alumno , era una persona solitaria pero alegre y estricto a la vez, sus entrenamientos eran extremadamente crueles y exagerados pero aun así le tenía un gran afecto y respeto, lo veía como un hermano mayor.

Como Hinomoto estaba siempre solo con Hao, no sabía nada de amigos ni de chicas, el sabía que tenía una prometida pero no la conocía y no le llamaba mucho la atención el enamorarse hasta que………………..

Flash back

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinomoto: 10001,10002,10003,10004, 10005……….. uufff.

Un jadeante Hinomoto se encontraba apilando piedras O.o muchas de ellas; que ivan desde lo bajo de un río hasta llegar a lo alto de una cascada, se encontraba en ese lugar desde hace una semana acompañado nadamas por algunos espíritus del bosque, el estaba volando gracias a una posesión que había hecho en la pluma de un águila y claro esta que esta había sido posesionada por el espíritu de un gran águila dorada.

Hinomoto: T.T porque Hao es tan cruel, no le veo el caso apilar rocas desde lo bajo de la cascada hasta la punta de este árbol, T.T es algo muy loco, además no he comido nada mas que pescados T.T

En eso se encontraba el muchacho cuando escucho un ruido que parecía ser un grito.

Hinomoto: eh? Qué fue eso?- el dijo para si mismo volteando a la cascada – mmmm no se , creo que tanta desesperación por acomodar estas estúpidas piedras me esta volviendo paranoico, ya llevo 10010T.T

Estaba lamentándose cuando escuchó el ruido más fuerte y volteó otra vez hacia el río, cual fue su sorpresa que vió a una niña de su edad (entonces 13 años) y la impresión lo hizo descontrolarse y que las piedras temblaran y estuvieran apunto de caerse.

Hinomoto: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – dijo abalanzándose sobre la gran torre de piedras – uuf, que gran susto, oye niña impertinente- dijo volteándose a ver a la chica que ahora iba por los rápidos del cascada- o no, se va a morir-el dejó las piedras y voló rápidamente al rescate de la niña .

Hinomoto: Ira – llamó a su espírito del águila- procura atrapar a la chica antes de que caiga y sin lastimarla – el águila obedeció y ambos se dirigieron (obvio que el águila estaba posesionando al muchacho) el oversoul de él evolucionó y ahora no solo poseía alas si no también garras en sus pies, Hinomoto tomó a la chica y le administró los primeros auxilios para hacerla respirar ;como vió que no pasaba nada….

Hinomoto. Rayos, tendré que darle respiración de boca a boca- dicho esto el se sonrojo , pero movió la cabeza en signo de negatividad, la chica que estaba recostada sobre el suelo era extremadamente bella, tenia la piel pálida y a simple vista se sentía que era sueve como la seda, tenia el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, y su cuerpo…- hayyyyy! Yo, yo.. yo.. puedo ver a través de sus ropas – dijo el chico muy sonrojado y avergonzado - debo hacerlo, - el chico descendió poco a poco para administrarle la respiración de boca a boca pero de pronto observó como unos ojos de un azul muy intenso se abrían lentamente …

Chica: kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Plaf!

Hinimoto: AAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Porqué me golpeas, yo solo trataba de resucitarte

Chica: eh? – dijo muy temerosa – a si , es verdad , estaba purificándome en la cascada pero , quería hacerlo en la otra que esta mas arriba pero la corriente era muy fuerte y me arrastró.

Hinomoto: mmm, ya veo, tienes que tener cuidado, este río es muy loco

Chica: si eso ya lo se pero……

Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! PLAF ! PUMB!PUSHH!

Hinomoto: todo golpeado y sangrando de la cara> hey, porqué hiciste eso, ahora qué hice?

Chica: estúpido pervertido!

Hinomoto ¿ qué¿pero qué demonios dices? Yo no soy ningún pervertido!

Chica: cubriéndose los pechos con sus brazos> estúpido, podías ver a través de mis ropas y además, además, - dijo señalando la parte baja del pantalón de entrenamiento de Hinomoto.

Hinomoto: AAAAAAAYYYYYY! – dijo sonrojándose y cubriendo su parte íntima- lo siento….. tú…tú..

Chica: estúpido pervertido- dijo la chica alterada- primero me tocas al rescatarme, luego ves a través de mis ropas, luego intentas besarme y encima de todo tratas de enseñarme tu… tu… tu miserable cosita!

Hinomoto¿Qué? – dijo partiéndose al instante en mil cachitos , en su mente retumbaba la frase de la hermosa pero pesada chica …. Tu miserable cosita…tu miserable cosita …tu miserable cosita…..- pero comó te atreves ?para tu mayor información mi aparato reproductor mide……………..!

Chica: sonrojándose muy violentamente y mil venitas aparecían en su sien >pero.. pero ¿cómo te atreves?ù.úeres un eres un….

Hinomoto: hay no! Perdóname , yo yo yo……

Chica: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Toma esto técnica asesina de Yuy! PLAF!POIN! PUSH! CRAHS!

Hinomoto: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Detente , detente aaaaahh! No me des ahí ay!

De pronto unas manos fuertes tomaron a la chica para que dejara de golpear al pobre Hinomoto que yacía en el suelo todo malherido

Yuy: suéltame, suéltame!suéltame no ve que voy a darle su merecido a este estúpido pervertido?

Hao: niña , cálmate no ves que vas a matar a mi mejor discípulo

Yuy; eh? – girando el rostro para ver a Hao- Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ayuda, socorro!

Hao. Contrólate niña , no te haré daño!

Mujer: Patada asesina de Arey!

Hao: qué demonios? PLAF!

Mujer: Eso es por tocar con tus sucias manos a mi hermana estúpido depravado!

Yuy: bien hecho hermana , que gusto verte! – dijo abalanzándose a abrazar a su hermana mayor- tuve mucho miedo hermana, me caí por la cascada, y después un estupido pervertido me salvo, pero queria abusar de mi hermana kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!

Arey: no te preocupes hermana, yo les daré su merecido a esos depravados, Demonio Hrokazhin! – dijo la mujer y apareció un gran demonio con un gran mazo con picos – da le su merecido a estos estúpidos depravados abusadores de niñas!

En eso estaban cuando Hinomoto se incoporo y gritó……..

Hinomoto: oooooooohhhhhhhh¿Pero qué has hecho? – refiriéndose a Arey –

Arey: eso es obvio tonto, le di su merecido a un estúpido pervertido como tú y prepárate tú también – dijo la mujer dispuesta a que su Demonio se le abalanzara a Hinomoto, hasta que….

Hinomoto: tonta, acabas de golpear al gran maestro del Yin- ying Hao asakura!

Arey ¿pero qué demonios dices?…. Dijo mirando desconcertada a Hao

Yuy : hermana… -dijo la chica con algo de temor - mira sus ropas y sus símbolos hermana.

-Rápidamente Arey dirigió su mirada a Hao que se estaba incorporando y palideció de repente

Arey: dijo con gran preocupación, miedo y respeto mezclados, además de un leve sonrojo por el impacto y vergüenza de ver a Hao , no se había percatado de que era un hombre muy atractivo e importante el que había golpeado hace un momento> Ohhh! Ma…ma…maestro Hao…

Hao…….

Arey: arrodillándose y arrodillando a su hermana> perdóneme seño Hao digo maestro Hao, discuulppenos, nuestra ignorancia… perdonenoosporfaaavoor- dijo de manera muy exaltada y temerosa

Hao: Claro que no las perdonare muchachas insolentes! – dijo con una mirada dura

Arey: ay no!

Yuy: nos nos va a matar!

Hinomoto¿?

Hao: hahahahahahahahah no es cierto , claro que no les voy a hacer daño , era una simple broma

Todos a excepción de Hao cayeron de espaldas …………

Hinomoto: maestro Hao como se atreve a espantarlas de esa manera!

Hao:hehehehehe que divertido, pero, que tú no estabas entrenando holgazán?

Hinomoto: si maestro, construí la gran torre de piedras que usted me encargó- dijo refiriéndose a la gran torre de piedras que se encontraba del otro lado del rio

Arey: waw ¿tú hiciste esa torre, impresionante - dijo con incrdulidad

Yuy: mmmm – molesta- no es la gran cosa, cualquiera lo pudo hacer

Hao…….. O.O

Hinomoto¿Qué sucede maestro¿ no me va a felicitar?

Hao: Hinomoto……….

Hinomoto: siii maestro?

Hao: era broma eso de las piedras heheheheeh

Hinomoto¿ PERO COMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESO ! -dijo un muy molesto alumno- ¿TIENE LA IDEA DE CUANTO SUFRI AL TRATAR DE QUE NO SE CAYERAN ?Y ENCIMA PASE HAMBRES, PENAS, TUVE QUE EMPEZAR DE CERO VARIAS VECES PARA FINALMENTE RESCATAR A UNA CHICA QUE ME LLAMO PERVERTIDO!

Yuy: estúpido pervertido- dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras Hao y Arey se reían a carcajadas….

Todos a excepción de Hinomoto

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hao bien, hermosas damas, Mi nombre es Hao Asakura, el Gran maestro del Yin-Yang, y él es mi alumno y primo Hinomoto Asakura….

Arey: con ojos brillantes> mucho gusto Mestro Hao , yo soy Arey Hinomoe y ella es mi hermana menor Yuy Hinomoe .

Yuy: con una delicada reverencia> mucho gusto Maestro, es un honor

Hao: muy bien señoritas, esta decidido, ustedes dos se convertirán en nuestras esposas .

Crii crii crii crii crii crii

-Silencio con grillos hehehehehheehe-

El resultado de esto fue que Arey se desmayó con estrellitas en los ojos, Yuy sabiendo que la palabra de Hao lo era todo, se mantuvo de pie y desvió su mirada de la de Hinomoto, mientras que Hinomoto se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados y desmallado también.

Hao¿ qué¿ Acaso dije algo malo? .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-fin del Flashback

Hinomoto corrió hasta su casa , al llegar ahí encontró a su esposa que estaba preparando la cena…….

Hinomoto: Yuy !

Yuy: sii amor?

Hinomoto: mañana a primera hora irás con tu hermana , y llevarás contigo el rosario de los 1080

Yuy: pero porqué cariño?

Hijnomoto: haz lo que te digo amor

Yuy: es por la guerra verdad?

Hinomoto: si,pero no te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien, tú te esconderás con tu hermana en su casa mientras la batalla se libre

Yuy: NO! Yo quiero pelear a tu lado !

Hinomoto: No! Sabes bien que aún no te has recuperado , tus poderes todavía no se restablecen después de que le brindaste mas poder al rosario de los 1080

Yuy: pero…

Hinomoto: además, así, pelearé mejor, sin preocupaciones

Yuy: esta bien

Hinomoto: descansa amor, mañana tienes que levantarte antes del amancer….

Yuy: y tú? Que harás?

Hinomoto: voy a Ordenar al ejército , mañana libraremos la batalla y necesito ordenarlos desde hoy

Yuy: mi deber es ir Hinomoto, yo soy una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y ayudaría mucho en curar heridos y podría emplear el rosario junto a mi hermana , ya que somos pocos los que podemos hacerlo

Hinomoto: No! No quiero exponerte, además tu hermana tampoco ira, El maestro Hao no quiso que se metiera

Yuy: esta bien, promete que volverás

Hinomoto: amor, lo prometo- dijo tomando a su esposa por la cintura- y también te prometo que todo saldrá bien

Yuy: te amo Hino…..

Hinomoto: yo también te amo Yuy

Ambos esposos se encontraron en un apasionado beso que se prolongo mas de la cuenta xD

Maestro1: esta es una gran oportunidad para deshacernos de Hao

Mestro2: así es, si el se mata con Shinn ya no podrá intimidarnos para que le ayudemos a construir su mundo de shamanes

Mestro3: eso es cierto, el de por si, es una gran amenaza por ser tan poderoso

Maestro1: si el logra sobrevivir después de la batalla, es nuestra oportunidad para derrotarlo puesto que su poder espiritual se vería muy afectado al enfrentarse con Shinn

Maestro3: si, eso es verdad

Maestro2: si, pero si Hao pierde en contra de Shinn entonces nos veríamos en grandes problemas

Maestro1:No lo creo, el rosario de los 1080 fue dotado de una habilidad especial que solo posee esa sacerdotisa Yuy

Maestro3: ehheheheh claro, si Shinn sobrevive estará muy débil, aunque sus poderes sean muy poderosos, y nosotros no le lleguemos a los talones el rosario es capaz de sellar también sus poderes, pues esa sacerdotisa Yuy es capaz de sellar magia porque ella la posee también

Todos los maestros hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhaha, eliminaremos a dos amenzas de un solo golpe, no importa que uno de ellos se un Asakura , todos lo somos después de todo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

General Hinomoto! – gritaban de dolor algunos soldados, la batalla había comenzado entre los grandes ejércitos , ya solo quedaban pocos de los dos bandos y en esa batalla se encontraba un Hinomoto con su posesión de objetos mas poderosa que consistía en su Aguila Ira y además una katana que era poseída por otro espíritu..

Hinomoto: ya veras Renorizawa!

Renorizawa: máximo poder ataca dragón del Fuego con tu flama del Infierno!

Hinomoto: hahahahahah estupido , toma esto, Doble posesión, Ira posecciona a Mi espada ! -Con esto la espada de Hinomoto brillo al máximo y ahora en su empuñadora le salieron alas- Corte dorado!

Renorizawa: pero que demonios! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hinomoto : si , lo hize!

Soldado : si, el general derroto al comandante enemigo, vamos por ellos,hay que acabarlos!

Todos: si , tomen esto, técnica secreta Asakura!- lo soldados que quedaban juntaron todo su poder espiritual para formar una gran esfera de energía, y la lanzaron en contra de los enemigos destruyéndolos completamente.

En un lugar del campo,se encontraba Hao Asakura , quien meditaba tranquilamente cuando abrió los ojos …..

Hao: te estaba esperando Shinn…

Shinn: jajajajajaj, esperando la muerte , querrás decir niño

Hao: jajajajajaja, tu no eres mas, que un viejo decrépito y repugnante

Shinn: mmmm jajajajaja y tu, solo eres un mocoso ambicioso que quiere apoderarse de los grandes espíritus para crear un mundo infestado de repugnantes shamanes como tu

Hao: no muy diferente de ti que también quiere apoderarse de ellos

Shinn: estúpido, no sabes nada, tu insolencia es comprensible pues apenas eres un niño

Hao: y tu solo eres un viejo que cuenta por ahí sus tontas historias de brujas y escobas voladoras…

Shinn: -,- mira niño, tome en cuenta tu poder porque considere que eras necesario para ayudarme a derrotar a la gran amenaza que se aproxima, muy pronto la tierra será invadida por lo espíritus demoníacos, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!

Hao: vasta de tonterías – dijo Hao haciendo su posesión –

Shinn: jajajajajjaja tus espíritus nunca destruirán mi poderosa magia Exus en! – grito Shinn arrojándole una esfera de energía a hao

Hao: gr. – hao utilizo un oversoul y de la nada aperecio un báculo protegiendolo del rayo- jajajaja esto es todo lo que puedes hacer viejo?

Shinn: maldito! – el mago saco una especie de báculo y arremetió contra Hao

Hao:hehehe eso es todo?- dijo deteniendo cada ataque de Shinn

Shinn: gr.. toma esto Excelcius inertes!- dijo el mago dando un rayo que se estrello contra Hao

Hao: maldición, no puedo moverme – Hao luchaba por liberarse pero no podía moverse, un campo de engría mágica lo rodeaba y no podía moverse

Shinn: jajajajajajjajaja - el mago reía mientras se quitaba un guante de su mano dejando ver a un dedo muy peculiar… - es tu fin Hao Asakura jajjajajajajaja Toma esto Adori vita vis! ( ya, ya , no me maten amantes de tibia, pero esque no se me ocurrió otra cosa )

Del dedo del mago salio un poderoso y delgado rayo color púrpura que iva directo a hao con tal de matarlo.

Hao: con ojos malignos que diminuto eres - dijo y de la nada apareció uno de sus demonios y lo libero del campo que lo tenia atrapado, el otro demonio apareció justo detrás de Shinn y arremetió contra este

Shinn: pero que demonios ahhhhh! el demonio lo corto por la espalda y Shinn descendió hasta caer al piso estaban teniendo su pelea en el aire

Hao: estas acabado Shinn, morirás aquí y ahora mismo, no pensé que fueras tan débil

Shinn: se incorporaba lentamente mientras reía como un loco O.o jajajajajajajja, no sabia que los Asakura fueran tan cobardes como para atacar por la espalda

Hao: pero que dices estupido! Si estas apunto de morir

Shinn: tonto, creias que ese era todo mi poder, iluso ! Te demostrare mi mas grande técnica – el mago hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos y dedos y entonces pronuncio- Adura Vita! jejeje Tibia otra vez ) – de pronto el mago comenzó a brillar y ante un atónito Hao el anciano rejuveneció …

Hao: imposible! O.o

Shinn: un Shaman nunca se comparara contra un mago tan poderoso como yo Hao – dijo en tono de darle una lección- aunque tu poder espiritual se incomparable con el mió, yo poseo mucho nivel mágico y a eso no puedes hacerle frente jajajajajaja

Hao: tonterías! Ataquen demonios!- los demonios de Hao atacaron al mago Shinn sin causarle ningún mal

Shinn: tonto! Toma esto Exio estron! Y de la palma de su mano salio una energía mucho mas poderosa que la de antes y golpeo a Hao tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo muy malherido!

Hao: maldito….. –el shaman se estaba levantando para mostrar que mucha sangre goteaba de su cuerpo

Shinn: ahora morirás!

Hao: Eres impresionante – decía al mago –

Shinn: jajajajajja Gracias , eso lo se, pero no es necesario que me halagues , de todas maneras te matare jajajajajajjaja

Hao: Que diminuto eres - se contradijo Hao con una sonrisa y miradas cínicas O.o

Shinn:pero que rayos dices?

Hao: has caído en mi trampa estupido mago!

Shinn: que , de que hablas?

Hao: ahora lo veras, comprenderás el poder de Hao Asakura quien es capaz de controlar a los elementos!

Shinn : O.O

Hao: cinco elementos , escuchen mis llamados, utilizen sus grandes poderes para poder sellar el poder mágico de este sujeto- de la nada se dibujo una estrella de cinco picos debajo de Shinn y este fue inmovilizado instantáneamente

Shin: que demonios haces!

Hoa: te sellare para siempre!

Shinn: Noooooo! – shinn era absorbido por el agujero negro que se formo en el centro de la estrella de cinco picos que aprecio debajo de el y este fue arrastrado al interior del agujero/ me las pagaras asakura Hao , mientras tu estés muerto reencarnaré cada 500 a;os para poder cumplir mis planes!

Hao: jajajajajjajaaj estupido eso no será posible pues yo también pienso reencarnar!

Shinn: pero que demonios!

Hao: no solo los magos tienen esas cualidades, es mas los que poseen un gran poder espiritual pueden manejar su espíritu a su antojo , y por eso cuando yo muera reencarnaré cada 500 años jajajajajajajaj

Shinn:maldito!

Shinn fue absorbido por la estrella y esta desapareció, quedando en su lugar una tablilla con estrellas dibujadas e inscripciones en un lenguaje rúnico O.o)

Hao se derrumbo por completo, había agotado mucho poder al encerrar a Shinn, y además estaba malherido por el poderoso rayo que lo golpeo…

Hao:ma.. maldición…. Ese viejo era muy poderoso, ahora, ya no tengo ningún obstáculo que me evite apoderarme de los grandes espíritus y crear mí mundo de shamanes, hay que prepararse para vencer a esos espíritus malignos que quieren abrir el portal para pasar al plano espiritual en el que nos encontramos…….

Hao se incorporo y con dificultad se dirijio a la tablilla que habia abierto la estrella y a su vez abierto el agujero negro…..

Hao: infeliz, aunque rencarnes cada 500 a;os tu poder estará sellado porque yo también reencarnaré , y mientras yo viva tu reencarnación no podrá mostrar sus poderes jajajajajaja

Hao se dirigió a la gran Mansión Asakura, al llegar a su casa encontró algo que lo sorprendió su esposa Arey estaba inconciente y su hermana Yuy trataba de defenderse de……

Hao pero que creen que hacen!

Maestro1:Hao

Maestro2: Hemos venido a eliminarte

Maestro3: Representas una amenaza para la humanidad al querer Construir Un mundo de shamanes!

Hao: estupidos humanos, me avergüenzo de estar emparentado con ustedes

Maestro1: Hao, a llegado tu hora , serás sellado por siempre!

Maestro3: no escaparas!

Maestro2: no dejaremos que nos controles!

Hao : Estupidos , se arrepentirán, no hay manera de que me puedan vencer!

Maestro1: no estés tan seguro- dijo mostrándole un rosario muy conocido por todos-

Hao: no puede ser!

Maestros: por el poder que nos concede la Dinastía milenaria Asakura , nosotros, los grandes maestros místicos te despojamos de tu poder espiritual !

En ese momento el rosario paralizo a Hao y su poder se agoto –

Hao: NO !

Maestro2: Muere Hao!

Crash!

Chorros de sangre vertieron del cuerpo sin vida de Hao y este rodó por el piso

Yuy: NO!

Arey: se habia despertado Haoooooooooooo!

Año 2005 actualidad

Shalalalalalalal, shalalalalalalalala, shalalalalalaalal canción tonta salida de mi mente

Yoh: siiiiiiii, yupy! .

-Yho se encontraba bailoteando como tonto y dando gritos de alegría mientras manta lo observaba

Manta: Yoh, deja de hacer escándalo, no ves que Anna todavía no sale del portón!

Yoh: jijijijijiji , es verdad Manta, pero estoy contento!

Manta: hay Yoh, ustedes son una pareja de lo mas rara….. es lógico que el novio se ponga triste cuando la novia se va , pero tu en cambio te alegras!

Yoh:jijijijijijijiji T.T pero es porque mi pareja es Anna

Manta: hehehehe, tienes razón…..

Yoh: toma Manta –le entrega una lista-

Manta y esto?

Yoh: es la lista de artículos necesarios para la gran fiesta que haremos ahora que Anna no esta en casa! Jijijijiji .

Manta: heheheheh Yoh , si Anna te oyera te mataría hehehehe

Yoh: naturalmente manta – tomando una posición seria para reflexionar- pero como no esta hay que aprovechar! Jijijijijiji .u

Manta: no tienes remedio Yoh, pero tienes razón, hay que celebrar! .u

Yoh:Si tienes razón! Yupi! u'

Anna: una aura roja la envolvia y muchas venitas se apoderaban de ella y se puede saber si yo estoy invitada a la celebración? ¬¬

Manta: O.O

Plaffff! Cae desmayado

Amidamaru que antes se encontraba jugando con Mosque cartas se esfumo

Mosque se metió en la computadora de manta y……

Yoh AAAA…nnn…aaaa T.T

Anna: muy bien Yoh….. no me quisiste invitar verdad? Tono triste, pero con el aura roja y las venitas surgiendo mas ù.ù

Yoh: AAAAAA…..nnnnn…iiiii…tttaaaa TT

Anna: y encima de eso, tu festejas mi ausencia ¬¬

Yoh: yo…yo…

YOH ASAkURA TE PONDRE EL ENTRENAMIENTO MAS INFERNAL QUE JAMAS HAYAS REALIZADO EN TU MISERABLE VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

CONTINUARA……………………………

Notas de Dabrian

Bueno espero que por lo menos se hayan entretenido, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, y creo que el primer capitulo me salio algo largo, xD

A partir de aquí todos los capítulos se entornaran en la actualidad, altere algo las fechas para que los personajes tengan 17 al;os respectivamente, esta será una historia que tendrá acción, aventura, romance, humor y algunas cosas extras hehehehehe esque estoy algo loco

No puedo prometer que actualizare en una fecha en especial, porque yo soy muy espontáneo , pero si loes digo que será constante.

Los personajes de Shaman king no son de mi propiedad, pero no escribo con mala intención ni con afán de arruinar o degradar personajes ajenos, mi intención es simplemente entretenerme y divertirme.

Espero que disculpen mi ortografía, pero esque mi teclado esta fallando y a veces no pone acentos T.T, ademas soy humano y tengo derecho a equivocarme

Hasta la próxima…………………….


	2. Anita! ya no me pegues, no hare mas

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno, después de ser sometido a un agobiante entrenamiento con el afán de rebajar las lonjitas que producieron las vacaciones, me decidí en continuar mi fic

. dabrian………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El Maestro del Shonenngakotsu

CAPITULO 2 Anniitaaaa! Ya no me pegues, ya no haré mas travesuras T.T xD

Epoca actual…..

Fuiiiiiii , fuuiiiiiii fuuuuiiuuuu……………………

El viento soplaba tranquilamente, las hojas de los árboles se movían y…….

Manta: T.T porqeeee? – preguntaba el chico a la nada- porqué Anna es tan cruel?

El pobre Manta se encontraba en lo alto de una rama , estaba atado con una gran soga, tenía el rostro muy hinchado, mocos le escurrían por las fosas nasales, y sus ojos estaban rojizos, seña , de que había llorado con anterioridad. Debajo de él, se encontraban los restos de un…..

: Flash back:

YOH ASAkURA TE PONDRE EL ENTRENAMIENTO MAS INFERNAL QUE JAMAS HAYAS REALIZADO EN TU MISERABLE VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El potente grito de Anna, se escuchó por todo funbari, hasta los nidos de las aves caían debido al gran poder que tenía la garganta de Anna

Yoh: Annita ….. yo…. Jjjijijijiji :'

Anna: ¬¬ tú?...

Yoh: Yo estaba organizando una …. Una fiesta….. de … de buen augurio para ti jjjijijijiji .u

Anna: eh ? O.o qué es esa estupidez?

Yoh: pues, pues, jjjijijiji

Anna: Y bien?-.-

Yoh: tomando un tono serio y reflexivo para explicarle a Anna> verás Anna…. En la antigüedad, cuando un ser querido partía, sus amigos y seres queridos…. Le organizaban una fiesta en su ausencia….

Anna: ¬.¬ tomando la lista de papel que se le había caído a Manta> continua….-.-

Yoh: y pues, como tú me dijiste que la abuela kino, te había llamado para que fueras a Izumo….

Anna: se encontraba leyendo la lista y muchas venitas y un aura maligna se apoderaban de ella > decidiste organizarme una fiesta de buen augurio Û.Û……….

Yoh: jijijijiji, si Annita, bonita,-u eso era jijiji

Anna: Yoh….v - decía la itako en un tono sutil y dulce, pero…..

PARRILLADA OCCIDENTAL:

INVITAR A LEN! Y A JUN !¬.¬

INVITAR A HORO HORO ¬¬

INVITAR A LYZERG...

INVITAR A LAS 5 LILYS -.-

COMPRAR PAPAS FRITAS! ÜÛ

COMPRAR 4 CARTONES DE CORONAS ¬¬

COMPRAR ZAkE!¬¬

COMPRAR TEQUILA? O.O

RENTAR BAILARINAS EXOTICAS…..O.O….

NO SE ACCEPTAN ANNAAS!

Yoh………… ◄¬¬

Todo esto lo leía Anna en un tono de voz muy fuerte y ,a cada punto, las venitas y el aura roja incrementaban, mientras que Yoh se ponía cada vez más y más azul y se hacia muy, muy pequeñito!

Yoh: Annita, yo no hice la lis…..(

Anna: empuñando la mano y muy , muy furiosa> así que una fiesta de buen augurio eh? ¨-.-#

Yoh: Nooooo, Annita lavalatina….. digo… digo Anna…O.Ou.

Anna: O.O cómo me llamaste idiota? Ü.Û -empuñando aún mas> -acaso te estás burlando de mi?

Yoh: noooo Annita yo puedo explicarlo T,T jijijiji (risa muy, muy fingida)….

Anna: te alegras por mi ausencia Ü.Û me das una excusa muy patética para salvar tu pellejo- Yoh se volvió mil cachitos ante este comentario> pensabas hacer un tremendo desorden SIN MI previo permiso, y encima de todo……

Yoh: noo, noo Annita no , no fue mi intención….

Anna: No se aceptarían Annas……u.u

Yoh: noooooooooo! Annita, por favor, no me pegues ya no haré travesuras T,T

Anna: no….. -dijo Anna con su usual tono de voz frió como hielo….>

Yoh: eh? O.o – preguntó un desconcertado Yoh – enserio, Que buena eres Annita T.T

Anna: te haré algo peor…….( tono frió como siempre xD)

Yoh: nno Annita, no seas tan cruel… T.T

Anna: Zengy…. Gokyyy (no se si así se llaman los demoniosxD)

Zengy- Goky: (apareciendo atrás de Yoh)…..

Yoh: Anna! T.T

Anna: prepárenle a este descarado, el más cruel y despiadado régimen de torturas, que se encuentra en mi libreta……

Yoh : Noooo Anna! T.T eso no!... entrenaré todo lo que quieras, pero tu libro de torturas nooo! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! T.T

- los demonios de Anna arrastraron a Yoh fuera de la sala…..

Anna: ( mirando a Manta, quien se estaba despertando) En cuanto a ti , enano cabezón….

Manta: AAAAAAA……..nnnn….nnnnn….aaaaa…..O.O

:cambio de escena en el flashback:

Anna había atado a Manta con una gran cuerda y lo había atado a su vez a un gran árbol….

Manta: Anna, estas loca! Bájame de aquí! – lloriqueaba el pequeño

Anna: eso te pasa, por sonsacar a Yoh….-.-

Manta: noooo ! Anna , te equivocas yo no…

Anna: ahora, pagarás las consecuencias de desobedecer el orden que impuse en mi casa – decía la joven rubia tomando una piedra y alejándose de su víctima

Manta: que?'… qué vas a hacerme, Anna? - decía muy temeroso el pequeño

Anna: Yoh está en la edad de definición…. No permitiré que unos buenos para nada como lo son sus amigos lo descompongan – dijo la itako muy fríamente….

Manta: pero qué dices? Yo no soy ningún bueno para nada! – gritó Manta

Anna: cállate enano cabezón- dijo molesta

La itako visualizó un enorme e imponente………y lanzó la piedra que tenía en la mano hacia él….

Manta: noooo!-grito Manta- lero lero, no me diste – muy aliviado le dijo a la joven

Anna : ( retirándose) con esto escarmentarás………. – dijo muy, muy fríamente la rubia mientras se perdía del lugar…..

Manta: eh? Qué habrá querido decir? O.O

Zumb ! Zumb! Zumb!

El pequeño Manta abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando escuchó aquél sonido tan aterrador….

Manta: noooooooo! Abejas, nooooo!

Pic, palsh, pin, pus!

El pobre Manta estaba siendo atacado por muchas abejas , quienes le picaban sin piedad

Manta: kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TT

: fin del flash back:

Manta: hay….. Anna se excedió…. –Manta seguía lamentándose atado en lo alto del árbol - me pregunto como le estará yendo a Yoh………

PLASH! PLASH! PLASH!

El sonido de los golpes de un látigo, se escuchaba en la pensión Asakura….

Anna: PLASH! PLASH! PLASH! Rápido holgazán!- decía Anna; mientras azotaba con el látigo

Yoh : ANNITA! Ya no puedo más

Un jadeante Yoh, se encontraba haciendo lagartijas, con una mano, mientras que en su espalda, sostenía una enorme roca de unos 100 kilos y, encima de la gran roca se encontraba la malvada bruja… digo Verduga de Anna quien azotaba y exigía con el látigo……

En frente de ellos se encontraban un Amidamaru y un Mosque con cascaditas en los ojos, ellos estaban capturados por el rosario de Anna, y sus demonios los torturaban, lenta, plácida y dolorosamente, puesto a que eran demonios podían castigar espíritus…..

En un rincón cerca de ellos, se encontraba un Ryu con… bueno… digamos con un corte de pelo no muy varonil… xD

Tamao solo observaba con lástima, temor y dolor la escena….

Tamao: seee.. señorita Anna no cree , que ya es suficiente?

Una sola mirada fría de la itako hizo que Tamao se callara…….

Anna: por supuesto que no es suficiente…. – decía Anna , mientras seguía encima de Yoh torturándolo- ¬.◄

Yoh: Annita! por favor…. Ya no puedo más….T.T – Yoh estaba muy cansado y hambriento

Anna. Noooo, esto es lo que te mereces por ser tan desconsiderado ……

Yoh: pe…pero….

Anna: molesta> sigue contando! ¬.¬

Yoh: buuuaa! 10100, 10101,10102,10103……..

Yoh ya no podía mas…. Estaba tan cansado que su brazo se durmió y…..

Anna: O.O pero que estas haciendo idiota? – preguntó alarmada la itako mientras perdía el equilibrio….

Yoh: aaaahhhh! No puedo más!- .o

Anna: Ahhhh! Tontooooo! – decía mientras ambos caían al suelo

Tamao: señorita Anna! Joven Yoh! O.O

El resultado de esto fue que ambos cayeron, la roca cayó y rodó hacia donde estaba Ryu ,y este al verla se alarmó , pero fue demasiado tarde pues la gran roca paso rozando lo poco de cabello que le quedaba ( Anna se lo cortó) y le dejó un camino dibujado en su nada basta cabellera.

Por otra parte Yoh , cayó sorprendente mente boca arriba , mientras Anna…

Yoh: . uuuuyyyyy! Que mareado estoy, qué paso?

Anna: se encontraba sentada arriba de….> mmmayy!- gimió la rubia muy sonrojada- pero… que es esta sensación… tan…tan… placentera…mmmuuayy!- volvió a gemir la rubia sintiendo algo debajo de sus braguitas que comenzaba a humedecerse……

Yoh: pensamiento de Yoh> mmmmm… qué es esto?n . mmm mi naricita está de suerte, . que cosa tan blandita , calientita y mojadita esta tocando …. jijijiji !

Anna: hayyy… hayyy! Mmhaaa!- Anna estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había experimentado antes, su cuerpo estaba dejándose llevar por esa sensación, tan placentera hasta que!

Anna:O.O

Yoh : O.O oh! Nooo, eso… …este…es… es….

Anna: kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cuando Yoh y Anna cayeron, esta última había aterrizado sobre Yoh , pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta esque su partecita sensible , aterrizó justamente , en la nariz de Yoh, dejándoles así en una posición muy, pero muy comprometedora xD.

Yoh: ohoooo! Annita… jjijijijiji

Anna:…….

Yoh: este… este… tómalo por el lado amable…. Jijijiji .u

Anna:…….

Yoh: este…. Jijijiji, algún día tenia que conocer ese lugarcito jjijijiji…. No creesss? .uuu

Anna: esta noche no cenarás con nosotros…- el tono de Anna era muy frió, sus ojos eran escondidos por mechones rubios que los cubrían

Yoh: uuufff! este …. Jijijijiji está bien T.T

Yoh pensó que se había salvado de morir pero…

Anna: y….. ÜÛ- dijo esto en un tono muy muy amenazador, mientras las venitas y el aura más maligna que nunca emergían brutalmente, ocultando su sonrojo, que todavía le producía esa sensación en su partecita xD….

Yoh: nooooo! T.T Annita, no me pegues!T.T

Yoh estaba muy atemorizado al ver esa expresión en Anna…..

Anna: Y NO DORMIRAS EN ESTA CASA ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!

Yoh: buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! gritaba Yoh mientras se alejaba de la pensión volando por el impacto del puño de Anna ( estilo equipo rocket xD) > Anniiiiittaaaaaaaaaa! YoY!

Anna: Yoh….. – dijo para sí la itako mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo intenso, mientras mechones seguían escondiendo su mirada- eres un tonto……..

En algún lugar de fumbrari, a la media noche……

Manta: bájenme, auxilio! Auxiliooooooo, T.T porque nadie me baja ……

CONTINUARA…….

Notas de Brian: bueno, ojala no se les haya hecho nefasto este cap, y en general mis locas ideas xD, tratare de seguir la personalidad de los personajes mas a fondo, nuevamente aclaro , que los personajes de esta serie, no me pertenecen, y que no escribo con el fin de dañar, perjudicar o degradar la imagen de estos, mi único interés es entretener y divertirme .

Este cap fue mas corto que el anterior, todavía faltan muchas cosas por enlazar, pero eso será en próximos caps, falta la llegada de la chica nueva, pienso que esta vez la rival de Anna no debe ser una zorra, ni algo parecido como en otros, fics, si no todo lo contrario .(pues para que valore al pobre de yoh y le haga por lo menos una tortillita xD) Además, la historia será de mucha acción, romance, aventuras, y si siguen queriendo que lo haga de humor…

Aika asakura: Bueno amiga, eres la primera persona a quien le respondo un review ( es el primero que respondo, y es el primero que me mandan xD) mmm lo del yaoi pues la verdad no se... mi idea era hacer este fic de accion/aventuras/romance/drama/ y algo de humor... nunca he escrito lemmon ni menos yayoi, pero pues al cliente lo que pida no? tal vez intente hacer muy sutil mente yaoi, pero lo pondre como una confusion de sentimientos ... (cosa que pasa a algunos chavos ( ami nop xD) ) y pues Anna si se pondra celosa y denso... porque esta vez , su rival no sera la sutil Tamao.. no señor! por lo que he leido en otros fics , todas las rivales de Anna han sido zorras, descaradas, viboras, pero esta vez , considero que su rival debe de ser digana de Yoh, osea toda un mujer de ensueño! solo asi anna veria que esta en peligro de perder a Yoh, en cuanto a Hao, jijijijiji (6) tengo preparado para el una serie de torturas que lo haran valor la vida y el ser un humano comun y corriente xD... bueno, si.., Shinn es un mago muy poderoso, como es el primer fic que escribo y publico cometo errores y sumandole que soy humano... pero pues pienso hacer las batallas y peleas mas intensas y con mas tecnicas...gracias amiga por escribirme .

Gracias a todos los que leen fics!

Hasta la próxima

Dabrian!


End file.
